My Precious One
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: "Kau bilang kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan setelah kepulanganmu dari Amerika, Tokiya. Kau kembali, tapi..." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau tak menepati janjimu." Yaoi. TokiyaxOtoya. One-Shot. Character Death. Ending of "Am I Wrong?" fic /maybe/. Review?


**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Otoya Ittoki**

* * *

**My Precious One**

Otoya duduk di kursi sebuah taman siang itu memegang sebuket bunga melati. Angin musim gugur berhembus meniup rambut merahnya. Sesaat ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas memandang langit biru yang indah hari itu. Terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis diwajahnya untuk sesaat. Ia menurunkan pandangannya lagi.

"Hari yang indah bukan, Tokiya?" ia kembali melukiskan senyum lebar setelah menyebutkan nama itu. "Aku jadi ingat hari pertama sekolah, ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru. langit saat itu memiliki warna yang sama seperti hari ini."

Ia memandang langit sekali lagi dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengingat bagaimana ia bisa bertemu, berteman sampai menjadi kekasih sang idol berambut biru gelap itu. Setiap kenangan yang ia buat dengan Tokiya tak mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Ia menyimpannya. Menjadikan kenangan-kenangan itu harta karun paling berharga.

"Hey, Tokiya, kau ingat saat kau menolongku musim dingin 4 dan 5 tahun yang lalu?" Kali ini ia memandang ke bawah dan sedikit tersenyum "Musim dingin bukan musim favoritku sejak dulu, terutama insiden 4 dan 5 tahun lalu."

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang sekitar untuk sesaat sebelum duduk di hamparan rumput. Angin sejuk menyapanya kembali. Tangannya menyentuh rumput-rumput disekitarnya.

"Ketika aku merasa aku akan mati sebanyak dua kali, kau berada disana, menolongku. Membuatku masih bernafas hingga detik ini." Ia tertawa pelan untuk sesaat. "Terima kasih."

Hanya ucapan itu yang bisa ia lontarkan sambil melihat kedepan. Ia mengambil buket bunga di kursinya tadi. Beberapa tangkai melati disatukan dan dirangkai dengan indahnya. Ia melihat bunga-bunga itu.

"Tokiya, kau ingat musim panas itu bukan? Ketika kau melamarku sebelum kau pergi tugas." Terlukis sebuah senyuman lagi. Tapi sebuah senyuman yang berbeda. Senyum yang sedang menahan tangisan "Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya kukira kau bercanda melakukan itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Setetes dua tetes air mata keluar dari mata merahnya itu. Cepat-cepat ia seka air matanya. Sambil sedikit terisak ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan setelah kepulanganmu dari Amerika, Tokiya. Kau kembali, tapi..." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau tak menepati janjimu."

Derai air mata sang pangeran berambut merah itu melewati pipinya. Ia memandang kedepan dan mendapati nama tunangannya di sebuah batu nisan. Ya, Tokiya Ichinose meninggal musim panas itu.

_**-Flashback Start-**_

_08:00 AM. July 4__th__, 20xx_

_Tokiya mengecek semua barang-barangnya, Memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal satu pun. Sang idol berambut merah hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dari seberang ruangan. Tokiya akan pergi ke amerika selama 5 hari untuk menggelar konsernya disana. Diantara semua anggota STARISH Tokiya adalah member yang paling sukses di industri musik karena dia sudah memulai debutnya terlebih dahulu menjadi HAYATO. Idol yang super sibuk, bisa dibilang begitu._

_Ia melihat kekasihnya selesai mengecek semua keperluannya. Perlahan ia menghampiri sang idol berambut biru tua itu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tokiya yang melihat itu hanya mengusap rambut merah miliknya. Ia hanya diam menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Tokiya di kepalanya._

"_Jangan membuat masalah dan jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada."_

"_Heeee—kau kira aku anak kecil? Tentu aku tak akan membuat masalah!" ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang tak di beri permen. Tokiya yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil itu._

"_Baiklah-baiklah, kalau begitu ingin kubawakan apa dari Amerika?"_

"_Aku? Aku hanya mau Tokiya kembali dengan selamat tentunya!"_

_Ia melihat sang idol yang lebih tua mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar badannya. Mata birutua yang sama seperti rambut sang idol itu memandang lekat mata merahnya. Ia melihat senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir Tokiya._

"_Tentu, aku akan kembali, dengan selamat, kemudian menikahimu, Otoya."_

_Wajahnya seperti terbakar,tetapi ia tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar jawaban sang kekasihnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher pasangannya dan mencium bibir sang pangeran dingin dengan lembut sekilas. Ia kembali memandang mata Tokiya._

"_Kau janji akan kembali dengan selamat bukan, Tokiya?" _

"_Aku janji."_

_03:00 PM July 4__th__, 20xx_

_Sungguh membosankan jika tidak ada Tokiya, batinnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan menujudapur untuk membuat teh yang akan menemaninya menonton TV. Setelah selesai ia pergi ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan meminum tehnya. Ia mengganti-ganti channel sampai ia berhenti pada suatu channel yang menayangkan berita._

"_Terjadi pembajakan pesawat A390 dari Tokyo menuju Amerika tadi siang. Pembajakan pesawat ini mengakibatkan pesawat itu lepas kendali dan akhirnya jatuh. Semua penumpang beserta awak kapal ditemukan. Kecelakaan ini mengakibatkan 10 orang beserta pilot pesawat tewas dan puluhan lainnya terluka parah. Dan ini lah data para penumpang yang tewas." _

_Ia ingat kalau Tokiya menaiki pesawat itu. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja dan dengan gelisah melihat data para korban yang tewas. Tidak, ia tak menemukan nama Tokiya sejauh ini. 6... 7... 8... 9... matanya terbelalak melihatnya. Dadanya sesak ketika melihat nama itu terpampang. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat_

_10. Tokiya Ichinose_

"_Uso..."_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Ia terisak mengingat hal itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan isakannya itu dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengenangmu selamanya. Akan kujadikan semua kenangan kita sebagai harta karun paling berharga sampai aku menyusulmu. Maafkan aku tak bisa menolongmu seperti kau menolongku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kuharap kau bahagia disana, Tokiya."

Ia menaruh bunga diatas makam tunangannya itu dan memandang namanya di batu nisan.

_Rest In Peace_

_Tokiya Ichinose_

_August 6__th__ 199x-July 4__th__ 20xx_

* * *

**A/N : Heyooo~ gajadi bikin versi tomo malah versi beginian (?) ini efek kebanyakan baca fic angst sebelom puasa :'3 well, menurutku belom terlalu ngena—need banyak latihan muehehe. Tell me your mind! Review? :3 **


End file.
